MY Last Days With You
by Star Moriko
Summary: Summary: Saki runs into her brother, Itachi who happens to be a member of Akatsukis. Will she find a happy ending with her brother or will they be torn apart?
1. Reunited

Summary: Saki runs into her brother, Itachi who happens to be a member of Akatsukis. Will she find a happy ending with her brother or will they be torn apart?

**Saki **is my character, she's the twin sister of Sasuke but she's younger then him, and she is the opposite of him too, she looks like him, she has dark blue hair with midnight blue long hair that reaches up to her back, she has his bangs but some thins hairs in her face, she wears her head protector like Sakura,

Angelo is Saki's dapple gray Andalusian horse stallion,

All of my characters belong to me; please do not use them in anything.

I do not own the characters of Naruto but I do own Saki

Enjoy!

* * *

A sunny warm day at the forest trail, the birds chirped and sang their songs, the sky was blue with floating white clouds that passed by the trees. Kisame and Itachi were walking along the forest. They had a lot of free time since they had finished their mission.

Kisame wanted to break the silence so he decided to start a conversation with his partner, Itachi. "Itachi, since we have free time and we're finish with our mission, what do you want to do?" Itachi's red eyes (Sharingan) glanced at Kisame, his shark friend.

"We should go and eat something…" said Itachi. Kisame was silent. "Well is something wrong?"

"Of course not, at least we're doing something," said Kisame. They headed for the nearest town; they went some place to eat. At a sandwich store.

Kisame ordered a tuna fish sandwich as for Itachi it was a veggie sandwich since he was a vegetarian. When they got their sandwiches, it was silent. both of them didn't say any word. After they finished eating they walked around the town.

Kisame had wished something lively came to their lives, or Itachi suddenly change his emotionless personality.

* * *

On a red bridge, a dark midnight blue long haired girl with Sasuke's bangs was standing on the bridge. She wore a bright purple and pink shirt with white shorts and sandals. She looked down at the pond and beautiful koi swam around, she had her head resting on her arms. She then sighed and said.

"Angelo…come on, we're leaving," a dapple gray stallion with black hair trotted over to her. She then petted him on his muzzle.

"Did you find anything? Or we're leaving again?" said Angelo.

"Yes, I did find these nice koi," said the girl as she grabbed his bridles and pulled him over to look down at the fish, he looked annoyed and frowned at her.

"It's fish, nothing cool about them," Angelo said. "let's go, its not like we're going to find Itachi or Sasuke here,"

"Yeah… I sure miss them," said Saki as she pulled his bridles, so he could follow her. The two headed out and Angelo saw Itachi and the shark man.

"Hey, I thought I saw Itachi. Or maybe I'm not eating the right oats. Hey, Saki, turn left, let's go there," said Angelo.

"Okay, but its not like we're going to find Itachi all of a sudden," said Saki. Angelo wanted to get out of her grip, so he started to move violently, shaking his head. Saki tried to hold him down. "Hey! Angelo, cut that out," he pushed her, she let go of his bridles, she almost fell but she regained her balance.

"If you wanna see your brother then go!" he snorted at her. Saki looked around and saw her brother Itachi and his weird blue partner. "See, Itachi is right there," Saki ignored Angelo and headed straight for Itachi.

"Itachi?" she said. Kisame turned around and looked at her.

"Hey, Itachi, there's a girl calling you," said Kisame pointing at Saki. Saki walked a little closer to them.

"Itachi is that you?" she asked. Itachi turned around and saw his little sister.

"Saki…" Itachi said. "It's been while." Angelo trotted over there and stood behind Saki. Saki was so happy to see Itachi again, it's been so long since the last time she saw him, she ran to him like a lost puppy that finally found its loving family and Saki hugged Itachi.

Kisame felt left out and was in the corner with Angelo. "So cute, I wish I had a family to run to" said Kisame. "Itachi is so lucky."

"Yeah I wish I can go home," said Angelo.

"Itachi, can I come with you?" asked Saki letting go of her brother. Kisame and Angelo were shocked. Itachi said nothing.

"WHAT?" Kisame and Angelo said, "You're crazy!"

"I mean I don't mean joining you and your weird…group but like spending some time with you," said Saki. "Since I left the Leaf, I was searching for Sasuke but then I got lost, so yeah. I lived in another village for almost two or three years, and I got Angelo, and I didn't expect to see you, so yeah."

"…" Itachi was thinking about it. Should he spend time with his little sister or throw her aside? Angelo and Kisame had like imagery question marks above their heads. Itachi finally answered her, "Yes, you can spend some time with me," he gave a gentle smile to her and hugged her.

Kisame and Angelo dropped their jaws and twitched their eyes, and looked at one another then the two cried and hugged one another.

"I can't believe this is happening?" said Kisame.

"I can't believe that he said yes!" said Angelo.

"Great! Now I can have more precious memories of you, Itachi," smiled Saki as Itachi let her go. "Come Angelo and uh…"

"It's Kisame Hoshigaki," said Kisame. "And who's the pony?" he turned to Angelo.

"Hey! I am not a pony. I am a stallion, and the name's Angelo,:

"Great, Itachi has a friend named Kisame," said Saki. "so now where to?" she was looking up at Itachi.

"I'm his partner not his friend," said Kisame. "…friend is a higher status than partner maybe I should take that as a comment."

"I know we can go to this beach town where I and Saki used to go to," said Angelo. "with her so called 'friends'" he smirked at Saki.

"What friends?" Saki said. "Hey, those were my teammates not friends!"

"We're leaving now. Kisame, are you coming?" asked Itachi as he walked up to Kisame. "You don't have to."

"Maybe… but what if someone sees us with her?" asked Kisame. "They might think we kidnapped her." He crossed his arms. "Already got a bad reputation,"

"She's my sister, she's willing to come with me so it's not kidnapping," said Itachi.

"More like joining you freaks," mumbled Angelo.

"Fine, let's go, but if we get caught, that girl gots to explain," said Kisame. Itachi ignored him and was already heading out of the small town with Saki. Kisame and Angelo felt left out. "I feel so loved," Kisame and Angelo followed them but Angelo ran ahead to catch up with the others. "Well, I did wish for something lively. I guess I got my wish."

* * *

Okay, so here's the first chapter. I hope you like it.

Read and Review, please.


	2. Seashell Village

Another chapter for you all, another thing, I'm a grammar killer. Celestial Phantom fixes my grammar mistakes.

* * *

Itachi, Saki, Angelo, and Kisame had traveled from the village they were at a while ago, to the Seashell village. They were at the entrance and a huge sign that said 'welcome' as for the village, it was decorated with seashells everywhere and there was a boat dock way at the west side. At the middle of the village there was a huge hotel, and palm trees everywhere.

The four walked in the village, and were looking around then Saki turned to face the three and they all stopped and looked at her.

"I have one big favor for you two! Itachi and Kisame change your clothes, please, it isn't nice walking around in those red cloud coats or whatever you call them," said Saki. "So can you do that for me?" shed place her hands on her hips. Kisame and Itachi looked at one another while Angelo looked at the two men.

"We came here for shopping?" asked said Kisame. "I thought you wanted to spend some time with your brother?" he turned to face Saki.

"I know but I don't want you guys getting caught or anything," said Saki. "And maybe you'll look less scary if you dress normal."

"_She's not scared of me?"_ thought Kisame.

"Kisame, let's go shopping," said Itachi in a calm tone while looking at his sister then he walked off toward a clothing shop.

"Wait for me!" said Kisame as he walked after Itachi.

"They're not going to get caught since this village is secluded from the world," said Saki as she crossed her arms. "I wish Sasuke was here."

"Can't get everything you want," said Angelo.

"Hey, let's go and look around," said Saki. "Let's start at that gift shop." She ran toward a pink shop that had a sign shaped like a heart.

"Why am I stuck with this girl again?" asked Angelo to himself then he snorted and followed her.

Saki ran inside while Angelo stopped at the front. Inside the shop, there was a cashier desk at the center, shelves and tables filled with souvenirs were everywhere in the shop. Saki looked at shiny and sparkly seashells, she stood next to an orange haired young man, and he wore a white shirt and tan pants.

Saki looked at him weirdly then moved away a bit then she smacked right into a white haired teen boy with purple eyes. He wore a long sleeve purple shirt and blue jeans; he was holding sunglasses in his hands.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there," said Saki embarrassed as she moved out of his way.

"You look like someone I know…?" he said, but she didn't hear him. "Hey, Jugo try these on." he threw the sunglasses at Jugo. Jugo caught the sunglasses. "Try them on."

Saki looked out the window and Angelo gave a glare at her, so she went outside and walked up to him. "What's wrong?" asked Saki.

"Hello, you're having fun while I'm standing out here," said Angelo. "It's not fair when it comes to traveling! A horse has to wait outside in the sun."

"Sorry. Okay then what do you want? I can buy you something," said Saki as she took out her squirrel purse and opened the zipper mouth.

"Great, buy me a smoothie and an ice cream," said Angelo.

"Okay, but that's a bit small for you. Don't you think you'll eat more than that?"

"Yeah, I'll just ask your brother and that tuna fish man to buy me something big," said Angelo. "Oh, I know! Buy me a gallon of ice cream! Forget your brother. you have a lot of savings."

Saki shook her head no, but sighed in defeat, "What flavor?"

"Hmm, chocolate swirls," said Angelo.

"Okay, I'll be back. Like in ten minutes," said Saki as she left for the grocery store. She went inside and there were a lot of fruits and vegetables assorted. Saki decided to get some apples since Angelo loves apples. "Angelo likes red apples or yellow? Yellow, of course." She had a hand basket that she was holding, and then she put some yellow apples.

Next to her was a dark blue haired boy that looked like her, he too also had a basket in his arm. Saki didn't realize the boy, but a red long haired girl did. The girl watched from a distance. The boy looked at Saki while she picked up the red apples. The red head girl came up to the boy.

"Doesn't she look like you, Sasuke?" the red head girl asked almost whispering.

Sasuke didn't give an answer to the girl. Saki left and headed for the ice cream, and picked up a gallon of chocolate swirled ice cream bucket.

"Oh I need to buy a smoothie for Angelo. I should check it out at some other store," said Saki to herself.

Meanwhile outside, Angelo was pouting, he was bored to death and he just watched people pass by him. Kisame came out wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pants and his same sandals that he always wears.

"You look weird in that outfit," said Angelo. "I bet Itachi can look better than that."

"Shut it, you Welsh pony, at least its decent," said Kisame as he walked up to Angelo. "Hey, where'd that Uchiha girl go?"

"Buy me some ice cream and then I will tell you."

Kisame took out his sailfish wallet and un-zipped it from its back. He then looked at Angelo. "What flavor?"

"Hmm, strawberry swirls and I want a box of candy," said Angelo. "Now make it snappy and go!"

"Why am I doing this again?" he asked as he left for the grocery store.

Angelo snickered and smiled, "Sucker."

Kisame entered the grocery store and picked up a basket. Saki passed by him and Kisame didn't realize that. She headed for the cashier where Sasuke and that red head girl were at.

"Is this girl following us?" asked the red head girl.

"No, Karin, it just happens we keep bumping into her," said Sasuke as he put his items on the cashier desk.

"She looks like you, Sasuke. By any chance, do you have a sister?" asked Karin as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, I have one," replied Sasuke as he gave the money to the cashier.

"_Is_ she the one?" asked Karin as she pointed at Saki.

"Maybe," replied Sasuke. "We'll talk about her later. Let's go and get Suigetsu and Jugo and head for the hotel." he picked up his bags and headed for the doors.

"Okay," said Karin as she followed him.

After Saki paid for her items and left, Kisame came to the same cashier where Sasuke, and Saki was at but they left. He placed his bucket of ice cream on the cashier desk. He saw Saki heading out the door.

"Strange, that girl looks like Saki," said Kisame taking out his sailfish wallet as he handed over the money to the cashier.

Saki came back to Angelo and gave his ice cream bucket to him. She opened it for him while he stuck his muzzle in it. "So where's Itachi?"

"He's not back yet, but the blue skinned man was. He left to go shopping again," replied Angelo. "Sucker," he mumbled at last word.

Itachi came out of the clothing store. He walked down some steps and the wind blew on his face, he moved his hair out of his face. He wore a black cut sleeve shirt that was opened and he had a dark red undershirt underneath it, he had his silver necklace that he always wore, black pants and ninja sandals.

"HEY, WHERE"S MY SMOOTHIE?" screamed Angelo. All the villagers turned to him, "You little liar!"

"I'll get it, my little brat pony," said Saki. "I'll get it, yeesh…"

"Good," said Angelo.

"I'm back. Here's your ice cream," said Kisame as Saki and Angelo turned around to face Kisame.

"Hey!" said Saki as she placed her hands on her hips. "Angelo, you made Kisame buy you ice cream too?"

"Yeah, so I'm a hungry horse," said Angelo. "I eat more than you do."

"So _I_ went to the store for nothing?" said Kisame.

"No, just give it to him," said Saki as she took the ice cream bucket from Kisame. "Here have it."

"See? No need to have a smooth when I have strawberry swirls ice cream," said Angelo. Itachi walked up to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Saki, let's go sight seeing. Kisame, watch her horse," said Itachi.

"What?" Angelo and Kisame said in unison. Saki and Itachi walked away from them. Angelo and Kisame looked at one another again.

"Why am I stuck with you?" asked Angelo. "I'm outta here." He picked up his buckets of ice cream, and left Kisame alone.

"Man, I need some friends," Kisame said. "Again, why am I here?" he stood there.

* * *

Phew! Done with this chapter, I'll try to make the other chapters exciting for now I think it's corny…


	3. Checked in Ocean Inn

Hooray! Another chapter, I'm trying to keep up the updates and make my readers happy! (Hopefully they are happy) I'm planning to do another fanfic while working with this one, but I can't promise to update every week due to some important thing going on during this month.

**Su **real name **Jia Li,** dark straight brown long haired girl with red eyes, she's another character of mine, she and other characters I have a story I'm working on but I'm pause right now she's suppose to be a bad guy. Anyway forget that she plays as the check in girl for the Inn, **Kai** her partner and brother figure will show up later but I don't think he is in this chapter. **Kai** is also mine

Again that story isn't for this thing it's like a thing that never happen in my other one. (Top secret) this fanfic I'm writing is a different because Saki really was never suppose to meet Itachi, this is what if thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 checked in Ocean Inn

Itachi and Saki were strolling in the streets of the Seashell village. They went to a sandwich shop and to get some smoothies. The shop had a sign that said 'Becky's Café'. The two sat in a table that was next to the window. The two were facing one another. Saki and Itachi were reading the menus. Until Kisame came in the café, panting and he was bending down trying to catch his breath. Saki and Itachi's eyes turned to the blue skinned man.

"Is something wrong, Kisame?" asked Itachi as he closed his menu. Kisame looked up at him and straighten himself up and cleared his throat.

"Of course there is," he said. "I looked all over for you two, and that pony of yours, Saki." as he turned to Saki.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you can join us if you want," said Saki.

"Nah, I'll go look around. I will be outside and I will check us in at the hotel," said Kisame as he turned on his heels and left the café.

Then a waitress came with a note pad and a pen, she wore a dark pink waitress dress, with a white round apron and she had dark brown hair that had a huge butterfly clip that held her hair up. She then asked to the Uchiha siblings.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"Why, yes, I'm taking the tuna sandwich," said Saki. "And he's taking the veggie sandwich."

"And what kind of drinks you want?" asked the waitress as she wrote down their orders. Angelo came in running as he skidded and stopped right in front of the waitress. He scared her that bad that she fell onto the floor.

"Smoothies…! SMOOTHIES!" screamed Angelo as his eyes turned to Saki who looked so surprised and Itachi remained calm as usual.

The waitress got up and dusted herself and picked up her small notepad and pen from the floor and cleared her throat. "Well, um… that was surprising. Alright then smoothies what kind of flavor?" she asked looking at Angelo. Angelo sat down on his butt on the floor next to Saki.

"Hmm mango, strawberry, chocolate and vanilla," said Angelo with a smile.

"And for you two?" asked the waitress as she pointed her pen at Saki and Itachi.

"Water," replied Saki and Itachi at the same time. The waitress nodded her head, and walked toward the kitchen then Saki and Itachi turned to Angelo who was stomping his hooves onto the hard floor.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" asked Saki angrily as she turned to Angelo.

"Tch, little liar, I'm here because I never got my SMOOTHY! Okay, so calm down, I'm here only for that and by the way, I'm hungry again," said Angelo.

"What?" Saki said as she lifted her eyebrow.

"But for SMOOTHIES!" Angelo neighing out loud, some people turned their heads and stared at Itachi and Saki.

"Stop it, Angelo, you're being too loud," said Saki hiding behind the menu. After waiting for a while they got their sandwiches, and water and Angelo finally got his smoothies. After a while Angelo ordered two more mango smoothies because they tasted so amazing that he wanted more and wished he lived in the café.

Saki and Itachi were quiet throughout the whole time when they were eating their sandwiches. Angelo was the one making all the noises, he was so happy, he was lying on the floor, and some people had to walk over him because they thought he was either drunk or dead.

Saki and Itachi had finished their sandwiches and wipe their hands with napkins and got up. Angelo followed them. The waitress came back and gave them their receipt and Itachi left the money on the table for the waitress to come and take it. He left a tip for her just because she kindly served the annoying horse.

"Let's go and check on Kisame," said Itachi. "He said he was going to that hotel." His voice was still in a calm tone. Saki nodded in an agreement.

"Ocean Inn," said Angelo with a bored expression on his face but inside of him he was happy.

Itachi, Saki, and Angelo were heading toward the huge fancy looking hotel. The sky was blue and clear and palm trees stood tall. The three stood at the hotel's entrance it looked like a white palace and behind it had a building attached to it; the windows reflected the sunlight and flowers were at the sides, pink and yellow flowers. They walked up the stairs and right before they entered, a sign that said: "Pets allowed but only if they are emotionally attach to owners (like canines)" Itachi and Saki turned to Angelo and he pouted at them.

"What? I am not emotionally attached to you," said Angelo rudely.

"Then you can always stay here," said Itachi.

"In the hot blazing sun," Saki added. Angelo looked at the Uchiha siblings and saw Sasuke at the front lobby.

"Hmm?" said Angelo raising an eyebrow. Then he turned to Saki, "Alright, I'm going because I really love you and I miss you so much that I want to come in with you." He smiled at her.

"Great, let's go," said Saki.

"Looks like Kisame is having trouble again with communication," said Itachi. "Let's go and help him out." He grabbed Saki's hand and the two walked in.

_Hahahah, finally getting rid of that pest! All I have to do is reunite the Uchiha siblings, but it might not be a good idea for Itachi and Sasuke to be together. Hmm, what will happen? _Angelo thought with a smirk on his face. _Freedom, here I come, baby_. Angelo walked in.

Inside the lavishing Ocean Inn was a lovely lobby, the floors were wooden, there was a couch that was ivory color facing to a fireplace while another couch faced sideways and behind it was couple of tall glass tables with matching chairs. In front of the couch was a table with a flower vase atop. On the walls were pictures of dolphins and sunsets, as for the walls, they were bright pinkish orange color. At the left side of the lobby was a small entrance way to a café, next to it was a candy shop. Straight ahead were the front desk where you check in and some fake plants next to the front check in desk and around the front desk was a two way staircase that had a dark blue carpet on it and around the railing was yellow lights. Finally on both sides of the front desks were the hallways and elevators.

Kisame was at the front desk but he stood next to a bell that he kept ringing. Itachi came with Saki while Angelo explored the unknown luxury environment.

"Kisame, what are you doing?" asked Itachi as Kisame turned around frowning.

"I am calling for service and no one is coming," said Kisame. "Does this have to do with me looking like this?" Itachi and Saki looked at one another.

Itachi didn't reply. Angelo saw Sasuke heading toward the elevators. Angelo looked around and wanted to follow Sasuke but he couldn't not with Saki around him.

"Well, Kisame, maybe because nobody had came yet," said Saki.

"Really…? Because I've been here for like ten minutes," said Kisame. Then a dark brown straight long haired girl with dark red eyes, she wore a white long sleeved shirt with a dark red mini jacket and blue jeans.

"Hi, how may I help y—" the girl trailed off and stared at Kisame.

"Well, yes—" Itachi came in front of Kisame and signaling him to be quiet. Kisame pouted.

_Drats! Don't use your charms, its just a girl pretending to work here_ thought Kisame as he rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, I don't work here, but the truth is hard I do work here. I just took my partner's shift because he's having a delay anyway," said the girl. "How may I help you? Call me, Su, even though I don't have my name tag and you don't believe me, its okay so…" she pointed at Kisame then Itachi, "Which one?"

"Ahem, why yes, we do need your help," said Itachi with a gentle smile. Su blinked at him. "We're looking for two rooms." She shook her head and nodded. Unbeknownst to him, all she saw is bubbles and sparkles.

"Uh, why yes, we do have two rooms, it will be five hundred, and how many days are you staying?" she asked shaking her head and was kinda of dancing.

"Why are you dancing?" asked Kisame weirdly.

"Well, nothing, I'm just happy anyway just hurry up and pay me, the cost will not go up if your staying here for a while or a week or so," said Su. "Just hurry up and give me the money so I can go I have to use the girl's room,"

"…" Saki, Itachi and Kisame were so quiet.

"And that pony over there, is that your pet?" asked Su, pointing at Angelo. "But only pets that are emotionally attached to their owners are allowed." Saki took out five hundred and thirty dollars and handed it over to Itachi. "And your rooms are 205 and 206, on the second floor." Su snatched it and put it in the register, gave the key cards and cleared her throat while Itachi took the cards from her.

Angelo came, running and nudged Saki's shoulder and tried to look innocent and cute as possible, he was also chewing on her sleeve.

"Angelo, cut that out!" said Saki, pushing his muzzle away.

"That pony sure is attached to you. That's good, animals are allowed only if they are—"

"We know, attached to their owners," completed Kisame. "I read the sign like ten times just to understand its policy."

"Sorry about that. Have a nice day," said Su as she waved at them. They turned and went up stairs. Meanwhile Su left the front desk and another woman took over then Su headed toward the back of the Inn.

Outside at the back of Inn, stood Su where she stopped in front of a young man who looked about 18 years old. He had black hair with dark raspberry strands, bangs in the front but facing sideways, his eyes were light green. He wore a black long sleeves shirt, with a white long jacket, dark blue jeans and dark bluish boots, he had one earring on his right ear, and he had a head protector with a sakura flower scratched out. His position he was leaning against the wall and had his arms crossed.

"I finished my mission, Isamu, you can go and tell Lady Feng," said Su saluting at him. "Oh! Right, I almost forgot, I have to use the restroom." She said blushing out of embarrassment.

"Good, now I can start my mission," he said coldly as he put his arms down. Su nodded and then ran off. The youth looked up at the sky. "Hmph, this is going to be an interesting mission." He placed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

* * *

OMG my other character appear **Isamu **is so cool! My assassin oh yeah any way, he still plays the role as an assassin in my top secret story, but this is the what if one so yeah he plays the cold lone wolf type and he's handsome. I wonder what these two are up to. Su and Isamu are up to something I guess you'll find out the next chapter, another thing I'm putting action in this!

Don't forget to review and ENJOY!


	4. Delivery

Hello there folks looks like I'm updating another chapter for you all again, chap 4 is on its way, I'm also kinda busy because of moving and I'm also still in school, this chapter I hope I'm going to put a fight scene its going to be awesome

My characters that are appearing in this

**Kai Kira;** black haired boy with yellow eyes, he is Jia Li's partner and knows Isamu, the three were raised under Feng's wing

**Moriko**; a light black fox pup with black leg markings, sea green eyes, and a pink nose, she is Naruto's friend and somewhat pet, she is four years old, she makes cameo appearance throughout my Naruto stories and may play a big part in one

**Freaska**; a female feline that is in this strange group who is after something, she has gold eyes and a scar on her left eye, she is own by Feng, and is the sister of Fang

Enjoy! **:**p

* * *

Chapter 4 delivery

Kisame was at his room. The room had dark green walls with some plant like designs, pictures of dolphins and seals, and a welcome plushie of a blue shark toy on the bed. The floors were a white greenish color, there was a window at the side of the room, a kitchen on the right, on the left was the bathroom, and a television with a dresser at the center of the room.

"It's kinda lonely here," said Kisame.

* * *

Sasuke and Jugo shared the room; Jugo was sitting on a chair eating chocolate chip cookies, while Sasuke was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Say Jugo, can I ask you something?" asked Sasuke putting his arms behind his head.

"Hmm?" said Jugo as he lifted his head. Sasuke got up and looked at him.

"Well, if you had a sibling, say… a sister and you left home and her, how would you feel?" asked Sasuke. Jugo gave a thought for a moment.

"Left home, what's the reason?"

"For some selfish reason," replied Sasuke.

"Are you regretting?" asked Jugo. "Because you sound like it, Sasuke, I have a question too, do you have a sister?" Sasuke looked away.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

* * *

Itachi and Saki were standing right in front of their room while Angelo came trotting toward them. Their room was 205, and Itachi went in while Saki stood out for while.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Angelo. "Hey, another thing, shouldn't you go shopping? I mean you didn't pack any clothes when you left." he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh right, I almost forgot, I did hired someone to bring my bags. It's just when I was at the small town I left her," said Saki. "I hope she's okay."

"Why not worry about if she sold your clothes? I mean she did say she really wanted that five thousand ryo from you," said Angelo. "I bet she took off and made money out of your clothes."

"No, I'll just go outside and look for her, alright, tell Itachi I'm going out for a walk, and go and decide what you want to do next," said Saki as she left and walked toward the elevators.

"Hmm, luckily I got tourists booklets," said Angelo as he dropped some booklets on the floor.

* * *

Saki was in the elevator and Suigetsu just walked in. The doors closed and Saki pressed the button one.

"What floor are you going to?" she asked as she looked at him while her hand was near the elevator buttons.

"The same floor as you," replied Suigetsu. The annoying elevator music was playing, and Suigetsu looked at Saki. "Say you look like someone I know."

"Me? Oh, I do, do you know him?" she asked. Suigetsu nodded. "Oh, wow! I didn't know that."

"Yeah, he pretty much looks like you, but he doesn't seem to have the same personality like you."

"Hmm?" said Saki as she raised her eyebrow. As the elevator doors opened Saki and Suigetsu departed. He headed for the lunch room while she headed out the entrance of Ocean Inn.

* * *

Isamu was right on track on his mission. He was at a Ramen shop, and held chopsticks on his hands while a light black fox pup, with black leg markings and a white belly with sea green eyes came. She wore a Leaf head protector around her neck. And she was gobbling down the noodles with cheetah speed.

"So who hired you?" asked Isamu in a calm voice as he looked down at his Ramen bowl.

"This nice girl who saved a lot of money for almost three years, and she said she'll pay me five thousand bucks," said the fox pup slurping the noodles. "More please!" as she showed her bowl to a lady who took it.

"Hmm…alright then what's her name?" his dark green eyes turn to the pup.

"Saki Uchiha, she's related to Sasuke by means I mean his twin and my friend Naruto knows him, and yeah are you going to pay me?" she asked as she blinked rapidly. The lady came back with shrimp Ramen and placed it down at the table in front of the fox pup.

"Eat as much you want, I can afford it, all I need is the information," said Isamu as he pushed his bowl toward the pup. "Now you call yourself Moriko?" the black fox pup nodded. "Hmph, anything else you want to spill?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, she's right at this village and this bag, I need to give it to her," said Moriko as she took his bowl. "Are you eating this?"

"No," he replied. "Go on, eat it, it's my treat," as Moriko ate his noodle within seconds. Isamu looked around.

"Yay, I never met a nice person like you before not to mention charming," said Moriko as she slurped her noodles down and crunched the shrimp then she grabbed her bowl and started to eat the noodles.

"Well, then I must be going, here take this, so you can pay for your Ramen," said Isamu. "I have to go now, Mori-Chan," as he took out some money and placed it in front of Moriko.

Then he got up from his stool and left. Moriko was eating all the noodles and was so happy that someone paid for her. Then she wiped her mouth with her fox pup arm and scooted the money toward the shop owner.

"Xie, xie" said Moriko speaking in Chinese as she jumped off from her stool and picked up the dark purple bag and headed toward the hotel.

Isamu left in the shadows, while a black haired teenager boy with yellow eyes was hiding in an alley. He wore a white T-shirt with a light blue jacket, black pants and a sunflower necklace around his neck and he had a head protector with a feather on it, but scratched off. He had two daggers being held by strap things around his legs and had some device around his neck.

Moriko was coming right at his way. She looked toward the alley where the boy hid, and then she looked at the crowded streets then at the alley again. "Short cut!" shouted Moriko as she ran toward the alley and passed by him.

"I found the target, I'm going in," said the yellow eyed boy as he walked after her.

Moriko stopped for a while and looked around at the alley. There were two directions but she didn't know which way the short cut was to the Inn. A shadow loomed over her, her eyes darted away from the alley looking up. Moriko jumped back and put the bag aside, as she got into her battle stance.

"Stay back, thief, I'm a black belt," said Moriko as she jumped then did a hand seal and tried to do a fire ball jutsu but a small spark came out.

The boy was un-impressed and had his arms crossed. "Wow," he said slowly.

"Man, the Uchiha clan makes it look so easy," said Moriko disappointed. "Well, at least, I know this kind of trick," as she threw little small black balls and smoke appeared.

The boy coughed and couldn't see Moriko as she ran for her life.

"Hey, come back here!' Suddenly a slender leopard coat feline came, she had gold eyes and a scar on her left eye, and she came in front of Moriko, right before she could reach the busy streets.

"Where do you think you're going, puppy?" snarled the feline. Moriko gulped down her saliva while the boy came at the other side of Moriko. "Kai, go ahead."

"My pleasure," said Kai as he popped his knuckles.

"But I don't have any money! I'm just a delivery pup!" screamed Moriko.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saki was walking down the streets, and found Moriko who didn't look like herself; she had something around her neck and was moving slowly toward Saki.

"Hey, Mori, I'm glad I found you," said Saki as she bent down to Moriko. Moriko had a drool coming out of her mouth. "Are you hungry?" Kai and the feline were watching from the distance behind a building. Moriko shook her head no.

"Okay, but thanks, here five thousand ryo," she said with a whisper at the end. She looked around to see if any one was watching, then she handed the money to Moriko who put it in her small little bag.

Then Moriko shook her head and was back to normal, she smiled at Saki.

"Thanks and can I have a hug?" asked Moriko as she spread her arms out.

"Sure…" said Saki, trailing off. As Moriko pounced on her and hugged her quickly then jumped down while Saki picked up her dark purple bag, "Um… thanks, Moriko,"

"Welcome, and thank you, I mean xie, xie," said Moriko again speaking in Chinese, as she waved at her then Saki left. Moriko ran back to Kai who gave her a strand of Saki's hair, and Kai gave Moriko candy and money. "Ooh! Fruit candy, my favorite is coconut and strawberry… hey; you promised me a bag of lollipops?"

"Yeah, when I call you if I need you," said Kai. "Now go on," he was shooing her away. She walked away from him then looked up.

"Hmm, I wonder what will I do now with all this money, hmmm?" said Moriko as she looked at a fancy restaurant.

Kai and the feline left. Saki headed back toward the Ocean Inn, while Isamu watched her he then turned to his comrades. Kai and Su stood there, Isamu went up to them.

"I got what we need. Now I have to give it to Chihiro so she can—" Isamu signaled Kai to shut his mouth.

"Oh right, you haven't did your part. Su, go return to the village, I'll catch up later since it's my shift now," said Kai as he turned to Su who nodded.

"Right, and oh, good luck, Isamu. And return without a scratch, alright, see you in the morning," said Su as she waved at Isamu.

"Well, I better get going, see ya," said Kai as he waved. "Oh, that's right, I get paid today. Yes! Now, I can buy something for Miss Feng." he walked away from Isamu.

Isamu then turned around and smirked. "Tonight is going to be fun,"

* * *

OMG I didn't write a battle scene, sorry, if I didn't anyway I will try the next chapter since Itachi will come out and Sasuke tonight is going to be fun for them: fireworks, karaoke night and the Akatsuki are here, whoa, and dancing time too, hahahah. I hope you're enjoying yourselves.

This month is busy for me since I'm moving and I'm in school plus not to mention this month is important. I have to write at night for the battle scenes, my brain hurts because of school and homework and moving etc. Anyway, updates will come soon.

Read and review. thank you!


	5. A Night of Surprise

Hello, everyone, I seem to be updating a lot since I have lots of free time, moving is such a pain. I hate moving! Anyway today I am going to write chapter five, another thing I am also working on my Gundam 00 story which is on my other computer. Can't wait until you read it, I know the first chaps of my stories are boring anyway I will work with two fanfics at a time no more then that.

My sister's characters

**Naomi Uchiha**; light blue hair that reach up to her shoulders, black eyes and the younger sister of Tamaka and she is the cousin of Itachi, Sasuke, Saki Uchiha

**Tamaka Uchiha**: dark purple hair tied into a short ponytail, black eyes, and the older sister of Naomi.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5

A Night of Surprise

Night had come, and the hot sunny skies became a cool dark night, the stars were bright and shining their light upon the sky. But a very important festival is here at the Seashell village. The Night of the Silver Dolphins, it's a day when the village's leader's daughter was saved by a brave dolphin named Star and since that day, dolphins and some other sea creatures had became friendlier toward people. This celebration is of joy and love of the sea creatures especially the dolphins.

Kisame was outside waiting for Itachi and Saki, even Angelo was taking so long, just to get dressed or whatever they were doing was sure ticking Kisame off. He tapped his foot on the floor every second and counted how long they were taking.

Itachi and Angelo came out while Kisame came up to them. "What took you so long?" he asked to them. Angelo shook his head.

"Angelo and Saki had an argument," said Itachi.

"That's the reason you guys took so long?" said Kisame not believing a word Itachi said. Angelo cleared his throat.

"We argued that I hate some of her money and…some other stuff happened."

"Did you apologize?" asked Kisame.

"No," lied Angelo, Itachi gave a glare to Angelo who made Angelo quiver inside and he swallowed his saliva.

"They did apologize but Saki said we should meet her at the Sea Park," said Itachi. "so let's get going," as he walked off.

"You're a big liar," said Kisame walking after Itachi. Angelo frowned and just followed them.

* * *

Saki was at the Sea Park it was near the ocean, there were lights and people in the park, there was rides, a huge Ferris wheel with lights flashing, and some roller coasters, shops, food courts, and prize games. Saki wore a dark purple shirt with a dolphin on it, white shorts, with a bright purple belt that was sideways, and she had black sandals that reached up to her shins.

Saki wandered around the park, she was at the boardwalk near the ocean and the beach, and she looked at the sky that had a full moon which was bright and high.

"Hmm, I wish Sasuke was here," she said to herself.

* * *

Sasuke and his comrades – Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin – were at the Sea Park. Their reason was to have some fun, but Sasuke decided he wanted to walk alone. Sasuke wore a white shirt with a black long sleeves undershirt, blue jeans and his ninja sandals. Jugo wore a red and white striped shirt, with a dark red bandana and white pants, and his ninja sandals.

As for Suigetsu, he wore a black sleeveless shirt, dark gray pants with three red belts criss cross, and he had blue sneakers. Karin had a bright pink floral dress, with a white mini jacket, and white tights with bright pink dress shoes.

"So Sasuke you want to be alone for a while," said Suigetsu.

"Can't I at least come with you, Sasuke?" asked Karin as Sasuke turned to his comrades.

"No," said Sasuke coldly as he left his comrades. Then Suigetsu turned to his two remaining teammates.

"So wanna play some games, Jugo?" he asked as Jugo looked at him.

* * *

Kai and a blonde spikey haired young man with dark blue green eyes, he carried two swords on his back, and he wore a dark purple long sleeve shirt, he had a light blue jacket and black pants with ninja sandals.

"Kai, why did you bring me here?" asked the blonde haired man.

"Because I wanted you to help Isamu in his mission, okay, Yuta?" replied Kai.

"Alright, let's hurry up, where is he?" impatiently, he looked around the park. Kai turned to face him.

"He should be in a place where there are less people. You know how he is," said Kai as he ran toward the whack a mole game.

"Tch, easy for you to say," said Yuta as he headed out of the park.

* * *

Itachi, Kisame and Angelo were in a huge arcade. It was kinda dark and the games were all lighted up since it was night and all. Angelo went to go and shoot some hoops and Kisame went to go and play ski ball, and tried to win some tickets so he can get a prize or something.

Itachi saw two of the Akatsukis, one had blond hair with a palm tree pony tail or something like that and the other had red hair with a pretty face. The blonde wore a dark green long sleeve shirt with a red apple printed on it, blue pants and his ninja shoes, while the red head had black pants, ninja shoes, a dark bluish purple shirt with a yellow star printed on it.

"You can't beat me, Sasori, my man," said the blonde haired teen as he danced on the DDR (Dance, Dance Revolution) moving his feet to where the arrows showed on the screen.

"I am not loosing to you, since we bet who's paying for dinner tonight for all of the members," said Sasori. "I bet you can't dance with one leg if you could Deidara."

Deidara growled out of anger and grabbed one of his legs and hopped on the arrows while Sasori laughed at him. Deidara smirked and said. "I bet you can't do the ballet in public without being a shamed being a man you are, my man, Sasori."

Sasori glared at Deidara he then saw Itachi staring at them. "Itachi, what are you doing here?" asked Sasori while Deidara hopped left and right, back and forth on the arrows, while the up beat music played.

"Spending time with my sister," replied Itachi still in a calm voice.

"Hmm, sounds like fun, anyway nice seeing you Itachi," said Sasori.

"Hey, don't ignore me, pretty boy," said Deidara as he glared at Sasori while Sasori glared back at him.

Itachi left them to search for his sister. He looked everywhere for her but he couldn't find her which had worried him.

* * *

Sasuke strolled around the Sea Park, and stopped because he saw two teenage girls. One had light blue hair, her hair reached up to her shoulders, she wore pacific blue pants, with a white short dress and a blue cut sleeve jacket. The other girl was much taller than the other girl but she had dark purple hair tied into a short up ponytail, she wore a dark pink long sleeve shirt with light pink stripes and a grizzly bear printed on it, she had black shorts and dark red ankle boots.

Sasuke stared at them for a while and realized those two girls were his two cousins: Tamaka and Naomi. He walked toward them, they didn't notice him until the dark purple haired girl turned around and she pointed at the Ferris wheel.

"Tamaka," said Sasuke in a surprised voice.

The girl with the dark purple hair looked at him with surprise, "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" asked Tamaka, the other girl, Naomi, turned around but stayed quiet.

"Nothing, I was just walking, why are you two here?" asked Sasuke as he frowned. Naomi kept her eyes away from Sasuke.

"Us…? Well, we're here for a short, just having fun at this park before we leave to home, we stayed here for five days," said Tamaka with a smile.

"Oh," was Sasuke's only answered.

"It was nice seeing you, Sasuke," said Tamaka. "Hey, Naomi, say something."

"…hi, Sasuke," said Naomi in a low voice, as she looked at him for a while then turned away.

"Shy as always, anyway so—" said Tamaka.

"Um, yeah so it was nice seeing you two again, hope to see you guys again someday," said Sasuke as he quickly left them. "Bye."

"What a jerk," mumbled Tamaka. "If we see him again, I'm making him apologize to us" as she popped her knuckles. Naomi watched Sasuke leave, she didn't seem pretty happy about him leaving.

"Our family is broken into pieces," whispered Naomi. Tamaka turned to her sister with a smile on her face.

"Let's go on some rides, Naomi, forget Sasuke for now, don't worry he'll be fine," said Tamaka. "One day, we will be reunited with our lost cousins," she grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her away from where they were standing.

* * *

Whoa! What a chapter I was hoping to put the Isamu part but then this came up, so yeah I didn't make the fight scene, NO! Anyway, I will update again as soon as possible. Okay, I also had three tests on Friday that was another reason for not updating so fast.

I also introduce **Yuta** and I mention Chihiro too, those characters are also in my secret story, those two, Kai, Jia Li (Su) and Isamu were raised together they have some history back in their past.

Read and Review

Thanks


	6. Isamu's Mission

Hey, there folks, the next chap is here. I just decided to write the next chap since I'm so excited! And late… anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 Isamu's mission

Kisame had a bucket full of tickets, and had asked for a bigger bucket since his goal was to get a million tickets. He saw Angelo being petted by pretty young women, and they even fed him their food.

Kisame tried to ignore the dumb pony but he couldn't help it. That mean jerk pony gets girls? And he doesn't? Just because of his shark like appearance that scares everyone away.

The prize cashier gave him a big blue bucket so he can pour his ten thousand tickets into it.

"Hmm now what?" said Kisame to himself.

"I know let's go and play with this handsome stallion," said one woman as she clasped her hands together.

"I know, let's go to the dolphin stadium. There's a dolphin show over there or do you want to see the Seals sailing?" asked Angelo with a smile.

"Hmm?" said a brown haired girl. "Let's see the Orca show," as she looked at Angelo while the other one was petting him.

"Even better, let's go girls" said Angelo as he and the two young ladies left the arcade.

Kisame felt so disturb of what he saw, a stallion with two girls, were they dating? No, it can't be, as Kisame shook his head. The thought that Angelo got girls especially human girls was kinda creepy.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were at a food court and at a place where they sale burgers and fast food, Deidara at the left and Sasori at the right, their food tray had twenty burgers the other ten were cheese burgers and the other half was the jumbo stack. And four drinks two were milkshakes and the other two were soda and they had two large fries.

Sasori peaked in his milkshake to make sure it was a chocolate and not strawberry while Deidara sipped his coke then the milkshake.

"I told them chocolate not strawberry," said Sasori irritated. "Do you want mine?" he shoved the milkshake toward Deidara then Deidara looked at his milkshake.

"Okay, I don't mind strawberry. Hey, mine is chocolate, here have this," said Deidara as he picked up his milkshake and showed it in front of Sasori. Sasori looked a bit disgusted at Deidara.

"Didn't you sip that?"

"Maybe," replied Deidara. "It's not like I have a cold or anything, just drink it," as he put the strawberry milkshake at Sasori's side.

Sasori shuddered, but took it anyways. "Fine, but only this time," said Sasori. He didn't want to admit it but he didn't have anymore money to buy a new chocolate milkshake, and he felt too embarrassed to ask Deidara to buy him one. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

"Who cares about the others, let's go and eat, let's take them to a sea food restaurant or a fancy one. I bet the others would like it there rather than here, my man," said Deidara.

"You lost to me, so you should pay for everyone, since I was kind to buy you your food and mine," said Sasori as he took some French fries.

"Fine but after this I want to go to the Sea Serpent roller coaster. I heard it was the bomb," said Deidara as he un-wrapped his cheese burger and started to eat.

* * *

Saki was still outside and most likely totally forgotten about her brother Itachi, she was too mesmerized at the stars and was thinking about Sasuke since he's her twin brother.

Saki placed her hand underneath her chin, while gazing upon the stars and the moon. She was pretty far away from people, and was alone, a perfect time for a kidnapping or an assassination.

Isamu was somewhat far from Saki, he walked silently toward her, and he had his sword with him on his back. But he felt killing her here would be a big mistake since she isn't far from the Sea Park; he should drive her all the way toward the forest which was like two miles away.

He stopped and thought for a while, _Should I do this to her…? I mean she hasn't done anything but then again I could just find out but then I would fail Miss Feng and displease_ _her._ Isamu looked straight at Saki right from behind her, he crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't have a choice. I should kill her, since it was my orders" said Isamu quietly to himself.

Saki looked around then just remember about Itachi, he and the others were supposed to be at the Sea Park. "Oh my god, I forgot about Itachi! How could I ever forget? Silly me, I should head to the arcade, I know Angelo should be there."

Isamu decided to walk toward her, while she was going to turn. Isamu was behind her already. Saki jumped and placed her hand on her chest.

"Don't do that to me!" said Saki. "Um, who are you?" she completely turned around.

Isamu just crossed his arms and examined her. Saki felt very disturbed about him staring her like that. Saki and Isamu stared at one another. Isamu did not have any expression but Saki was confused of what was going on.

Isamu then pulled out his sword that he carried on his back from its sheath and threw it at Saki who caught it. She looked at the sword then Isamu.

"You want to fight me?" asked Saki.

"No, I want to kill you," replied Isamu as he pulled out another sword from its sheath. Saki held the sword firmly.

Her expression changed from confuse to all out dead serious. This guy came to kill her for what? What did she do to him, but it didn't matter to her. All she knew that she was going to fight for her life.

Isamu made the first move, he ran toward Saki and tried to slash her but Saki moved out of the way quickly and jumped back away from him. Isamu quickly turned around and then suddenly disappeared.

Saki looked around but it was dark and she couldn't see where he was. Isamu came from behind her and grabbed her wrist and held it tightly then he put his sword away and said. "Listen to me, we're not fighting here understand?" Saki nodded. "We're going into the woods where no one can find us then let's see how your fate will come," then he grabbed the other sword from Saki.

Saki didn't say anything but she didn't exactly have a clue what was going on besides that the guy wanted to kill her. Isamu still had Saki in his grasp, Saki wanted to ask questions so she began to ask.

"Are you an assassin?" asked Saki.

"…I thought you already knew that," replied Isamu not even glancing back at her.

"What's your name?" asked Saki; surprisedly she didn't even felt really scared being with him even though he said he was going to kill her.

Isamu did not reply, he knew that Feng told him not to tell his name because his victim might become a friend to him or grow attach to him or either he grows attach to them. Isamu frowned and wondered why he killed so many people for Feng in the past.

_Why isn't this girl scared? Why I feel that it's not right to kill her?_ Someone told him a long time ago there's a reason for everything but Isamu could not remember who told him that.

He slightly glanced back at Saki who glared at him even though she didn't feel anything; she didn't felt fear, anger, or anything. .

After walking toward the woods which was almost two miles, Isamu let go of Saki and tried to ignore his heart which was telling him he was doing wrong again.

The woods was darker compared to the beach board walk, the trees looked very creepy, the leaves rustled in the wind, and night creatures' eyes glowed in the dark, strange noises were everywhere. That made Saki look around, now a bit scared, she didn't even know if she was going to win just to live.

Isamu threw the sword at Saki who caught it again and he pulled out his and stood away from her.

Saki this time made the move and headed toward him Isamu stood there, he then horizontally slashed Saki but she blocked his attack and backed up from him. Isamu threw his sword in the air while he did a hand seal.

Then a leopard colored slender big feline appeared. She had pointed ears and a long thin tail and a bell around her neck, she caught his sword by its hilt, and she skidded on the floor.

Isamu then touched the ground and thick sharp ice appeared out of the ground, Saki's eyes widened. She dodged the ice spikes coming from the floor, then she jumped onto a tree but a huge ice spike appeared underneath and split the tree in half.

Saki jumped to another tree and aimed at Isamu but the feline came in front of him and blocked the attack with the sword.

Saki landed on the ground and pointed at them. "Hey! Why this cat of yours is in our battle?" asked Saki as she shouted at him angrily.

"Hmph, you have to try to kill both of us," Isamu smirked as he grabbed his sword from his feline.

The feline sat down with a smirk, she was pleased and pulled her ears back. Isamu put his sword on top of his shoulder.

* * *

OMG, I finally got to at least half of Isamu's battle! And isn't Isamu being unfair? I will continue this in the next chap, right now I need to work on some other things (writing, drawing etc.)

Read and Review


End file.
